Patient examination by use of scanners such as MR, CT and ultrasound scanners involves different processes. During the examination various appliances such as computer screens may be used in different ways depending on the progress of the examination. Therefore, the clinical personnel may need to adjust the appliances, such as the location of the computer screen, during the examination. The adjustment of appliances may be time consuming and inconvenient for the examination.
Accordingly, it is a problem that clinical personnel may not be able to focus fully on the examination itself, but may also need to perform adjustments and adaptations of various appliances used in the scanner room.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,264,329 discloses a uniquely position adjustable ophthalmic instrument support table for use in conjunction with an examining chair and a lighting system which allows the user to program the desired room lighting independently for each of several inputs such as instrument switches, examination lights or other electrical devices used during an ophthalmic examination. The ophthalmic instrument support table includes a base unit and a table top mounted to the base unit by support structure operates with an infrared control to allow four degrees of freedom to adjust the location of the table top with respect to both the patient seated in the chair and the doctor examining the patient on the opposite side of the table. The lighting control system allows one or two circuits of room lights to be adjusted in intensity and to have this adjustment automatically recalled to set the programmed room lighting condition upon activation of the input.
Whereas U.S. Pat. No. 6,264,329 discloses a system which may automate adjustment of e.g. lights, there is still a need for improvements in relation to examination by use of scanners and, therefore, the inventor has devised the present invention.